1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infusion site cover and immobilizer that protects and provides ready access to an infusion site. More particularly, it relates to an infusion site cover and immobilizer which allows visual access to the infusion site through a transparent material and also functions as a joint immobilizer.
2. The Prior Art
When intravenous fluid is to be injected into a patient, the usual practice is to insert a cannula beneath the surface of the skin into a vein and then hold the cannula in position by adhesive tape. While this simple arrangement is effective, problems arise in that the adhesive tape often provides inadequate retention of the cannula as the patient moves or is moved. Accordingly, separate venipuncture site guard devices have been proposed to provide added protection to the infusion site. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,508 discloses an infusion guard and immobilizer where the tubing is held within tubing clamp 19, as can be seen in FIG. 1. Since the tubing is held by the infusion guard, the tubing must be freed from the infusion guard each time the infusion guard is to be opened. A further drawback of the infusion guard is that it does not provide any cushioning between the patient's limb and the guard and it cannot be used if an arm board is already in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,971 to Sorbonne discloses a guard for a venipuncture site. However, a drawback exists with this patent in that cover 20 must be pivoted open, as can be seen in FIG. 5, each time the venipuncture site is to be examined. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,857, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,616, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,479, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,575 disclose various other types of intravenous equipment and related devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an infusion site cover and immobilizer that provides cushioning between the device and the patient's limb and can be used with or without an arm board. It would be further advantageous to have an infusion site cover and immobilizer in which the infusion site can be visually inspected through a transparent section of the device. Lastly, it would be desirable to have an infusion site cover, wound cover and immobilizer that can be easily placed onto a patient to immobilize a limb, restrain the patient and prevent dislodgement or infiltration of an infusing I.V.